Devil on the Right
by Telekenisis.in.action
Summary: Wedding night. could apply to any of the guys and their girls
1. Chapter 1

His breath, though unneeded, comes quicker than he had ever thought possible. No one should be able to stand this torture, this agony. It should not be possible.

But it is.

Behind the bathroom door, he knows that she is changing from a beautiful, pure bride to some sort of demon. A demon sent to destroy him.

He cannot even imagine what she will look like when she finally emerges from the bathroom, but the very thought has shivers running down his spine. Shivers of fear, for he is scared of the pleasure that he knows it will bring.

He fears that control will simply become a thing that prevents him from ripping apart the hotel room.

What he does to her will no longer be part of what he can control.

He closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall, trying desperately to pretend that he can handle what is about to happen. He imagines her as she was this morning; dressed in virginal white and an innocent smile on her face.

There had been no desire, no torture then. Only happiness and joy.

He wishes that it could have stayed that way forever.

In a strange way, he knows that he wants this. He wants her, the same way that he has always wanted her. But now, she can give herself to him, fully and truly. That is what scares him. Now that she is his, he is afraid to take her.

He hears the bathroom door open, but he keeps his eyes closed. He is afraid to open them.

She walks close, and she puts a small hand on his chest. He takes a deep, shaking breath, and opens his eyes.

Instantly, he wishes that he had kept them shut. She looks truly amazing, and his hands clench in an effort to stop trembling.

Her hand brushes the top of his arm.

_Touch of a demon, touch of a devil_. He repeats it over and over again, trying to convince himself that she is something bad, something he cannot take.

The hand on his chest moves up to his neck.

_Touch of a demon, touch of a devil. _He is like a little boy in a porcelain shop. He mustn't touch. But instead of the china breaking, he will.

Delicate fingers travel up his nape and curl in his hair.

_Touch of a demon, touch of a devil. _He is close to breaking.

She takes a step closer, and her eyes lock with his. Her other hand slips down to the hem of his tuxedo pants, and slides behind his back.

_Touch of a demon, touch of a devil. _Never should have opened his eyes. Her breath washes over his face and he shatters like the most delicate china.

His hand comes to rest on her waist, the other spreads on her back, shoving her into him. He crushes his lips to hers, and cannot help but scream with pleasure and love inside.

_She feels like heaven._


	2. unavoidable

**Hey, sorry about the no AN on the last chapter, but I was having issues with the computer. I'm also really sorry that it's short, but I'm not quite sure where to go from here... if you want anything (lemon/ no lemon/ a story line) i'll see what I can do...**

His skin sparks with electricity wherever they touch. They are so close together now that he can no longer distinguish where he begins and she ends.

His body is sparked with electricity wherever their skin touches. In some small corner of his mind, this feeling is pleasant. In the rest, however, it simply hurts.

The tingling scares him, because he knows that it hurts because it _is not enough_. The electricity is sparking a fire, one that he knows will not end well for him.

Her little hands creep towards his shirt buttons as they kiss, and his mind screams for him to take her fingers away. Instead, he pulls her closer.

The electricity grows in intensity and his body tells him that she will make it stop. But even as he crushes her to his chest, he knows that she only makes it worse.

She breaks away for air, and his mouth drops instantly to her neck. His body is in complete control now, his brain is on overdrive. Nothing makes sense.

She breaths his name into his ear, and his breath catches in his throat. He didn't know it was possible to love someone this much, to need them so desperately. His hands shake on her back as he slowly lowers the zipper of her dress. Too fast, too slow, he cannot make up his mind. It is too much at once, and altogether too little.

_Stop! _He screams at her in his head. Stop moving, stop kissing, stop _touching_ before it's too late.

The first button of his shirt pops open. He can feel her hot skin on his chest. The hand in his hair pulls his lips to hers again. Her tongue pushes at his lips softly.

That's it. He's done. His mind gives up without a second thought to stop. There is no arguing with his body. Past the point of no return.

Unavoidable.

**Hmmm... u like? u hate? u think it's too much? too little? **

**tell...**


End file.
